Holiday Cheer
by Setsuna529
Summary: All of the Angels are getting ready for Halloween... watch the chaos ensue! Have fun, please review!


Disclaimer: The characters? Yeah, they ain't mine. They belong to people who are me, people who I'm just too lazy to name right now, so ha. Yup. Review review review!!! Thanks. ^_^ 

All the Angels: *run around smashing buildings and such with NGE character masks on* 

Maya Angel: WE CAN'T!!!! 

Unit 01 Angel: GWAAAAAR!! 

Misato Angel: I don't think it's supposed to do that!! 

Ritsuko Angel: You suck Gendo! *throws building at Gendo Angel* 

Gendo Angel: Bleh, I'm dead! *dies* 

Rei Angel (.... wait a minute, Rei IS an Angel, Kawaru too! oh well....): *as emotionless as possible* Oh no, Commander Ikari, you're dead. 

Shinji Angel: Ritsuko Angel killed my father! You suck! 

Asuka Angel: No, you're the one who sucks, Shinji Angel! 

Touji Angel: She's right you know. 

Kensuke Angel: *snorts* 

Aoba Angel: I'm a scientist dork Angel! 

Hyuga Angel: Me too! 

Kaji Angel: Hey Misato Angel, wanna go out back so I can water your melons? 

Misato Angel: *giggles* Heh, KAY! 

Kozo (Fuyutsuki) Angel: Those darn kids are making me senile! 

Yui Angel: Hey, look at me! *kills the Unit 01 Angel and wears it* I'm trapped inside Unit 01 Angel for all eternity, making it so that Rei Angel can't pilot me and Shinji Angel sees me floating naked around him while he hallucinates and such! 

Hikari Angel: That is just so wrong! 

Shinji Angel: I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I MUSTN'T RUN AWAAAAAYYYYY!!! *runs away* Damn... too late... 

Asuka Angel: You suck Shinji Angel! 

Shinji Angel: ...yeah, I know... 

SEELE Angel(s): We Angels are doing interesting things. MY how interesting. These things are INDEED interesting. 

Gendo Angel: Shut up SEELE Angel(s), you suck! 

SEELE Angel(s): No Gendo Angel, it is Shinji Angel who sucks. And aren't you supposed to be dead? 

Gendo Angel: Oh yeah... 

Shinji Angel: I suck... 

Misato Angel: You said it, Shinji Angel! Keep that poor self esteem down there! Woo! 

Ritsuko Angel: I think you've had a few too many beers there, Misato Angel. 

Kaji Angel: I grow watermelons! 

Asuka Angel: Ohhhh KAJI ANGEL!!!!!!!!! 

Maya Angel: WE CAN'T!!!!!! 

Aoba Angel: We can't what? 

Maya Angel: YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW????? 

Aoba Angel: *shakes ...its... head* 

Maya Angel: Oh. Neither do I. 

Hyuga Angel: I don't get many lines at all! 

Rei (Angel): *very emotionless* I have a round head. 

Kawaru (Angel): *hums Ode to Joy* Shinji Angel, wanna sleep over at my house so I can tell you I love you? 

Shinji Angel: I mustn't run away... 

Rei (Angel): *emotionless* I'm bored, so I will now join with Lillith (Angel) and kill you all. 

Shinji Angel: Oh rats, just when I was about to stop running away too. Oh well. 

Rei (Angel): *joins with Lillith (Angel) and everyone dies* 

Everyone (Angels): Bleh. 

Gendo Angel: But I was already dead. 

Rei (Angel): Shut up Commander Ikari. Now please, place your hand in my boob so I can disconnect it. 

Gendo Angel: KAY! 

Shinji Angel: Am I dead? Am I me? Was it all a dream? Why are there real life pictures flashing before me? Aren't I just an animation? Does Kawaru (Angel) really love me? Do I love Rei (Angel)? Is Rei(Angel) my mother? Does that mean I love my mother? Isn't that called incest? Did Kaji Angel ever water Misato Angel's melons? Is Asuka Angel really that annoying, or was it just because she's from Germany? Where am I? Who am I? What am I? When am I? Why am I? And I might as well just throw in How am I? Why do I ask so many questions? Well? Isn't anyone going to answer me? Or are they all dead? Hello? Anybody? Am I all alone? 

Rei (Angel): Will you shut up already?!?! No wonder no one ever loved you, not even your own father! 

Shinji Angel: My father... he doesn't love me... does he love you Rei (Angel)? 

Misato Angel: Jeez, you never shut up, do you Shinji Angel... 

Shinji Angel: Misato Angel? Are you dead too? Or are we alive? Where are- 

Asuka Angel: Enough with the questions!!! You stupid male! 

Shinji Angel: Ohh... I feel another bout of running-away-ness coming on... 

Ritsuko Angel: Oh, that's unexpected! Stop whining and run away already, you big sucky wuss! 

Shinji Angel: Ohh... you all hate me, don't you? 

Kaji Angel: Yes. Now start packing so I can move in with Misato Angel and not be disturbed. 

PenPen Angel: *penguin noises* 

Shinji Angel: Ohh... I suck... 

Maya Angel: WE CAN'T!!!!! 

Hyuga Angel: Can't what? 

Maya Angel: I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!! 

Gendo Angel: Am I still dead? 

All Angels: Yes. 

Rei (Angel): Aren't we all dead? I thought I killed you all by joining with Lillith (Angel)... 

SEELE Angel(s): No, we're all just floating around in the semi-vast emptiness in Shinji Angel's imagination. 

Shinji Angel: So you mean this really is just a dream? 

Asuka Angel: I think Shinji Angel's on something.... 

Misato Angel: *makes drinking motions* 

Ritsuko Angel: This is boring. Why don't we all explode like what happened in End of Evangelion? 

Kaji Angel: Sounds like fun! 

Kawaru (Angel): *hums Ode to Joy* 

Shinji Angel: That sounds like Ode to Joy to me... 

Asuka Angel: Shut up Shinji Angel! You suck! 

Misato Angel: It'll be like keep-away! Whoever Rei (Angel) comes into contact with explodes! 

Asuka Angel: Yea! 

Rei (Angel): *emotionless* Sounds like a barrel full of monkeys to me. 

Shinji Angel: I still say it sounds like Ode to Joy. 

Rei (Angel): *tags Hyuga Angel* Tag. You are the one that is 'it'. 

Hyuga Angel: *explodes* 

Aoba Angel: Eeeeeww... 

Rei (Angel): *turns into a million Rei (Angel) clones* 

Aoba Angel: *splish* 

Maya Angel: SEMPAI SEMPAI SEMPAI SEMPAI SEMPA- *blish!* 

Misato Angel: Wait no! Don't kill m- *splush* 

Asuka Angel: You can't catch me, Wonder Girl! *boom* 

Kaji Angel: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh *glush* 

Ritsuko Angel: You suck Rei (Angel). 

Rei (Angel): No, Shinji Angel is the one that sucks. 

Ritsuko Angel: *bloosh* 

All other non-important Angels who aren't dead yet: *splash bish foosh gyush ker-splissssshhhhh* 

Rei (Angel): Does this mean I have won? Yea. *claps emotionlessly* Now it is my turn to die. *inflates like a balloon..... POP!* 


End file.
